Sunlight
by thesilverhaireddevil
Summary: Kazuya and Lee have some unexpected free time, and have a holiday from normality. Or rather, what passes for 'normal' in their lives... Written for Merci for the prompt "family holiday". I tried to make this relatively fluffy and I think I didn't do it too horribly without making them OOC, but there's still a little angst that gets in for obvious reasons.


There were many benefits to being a son of Heihachi Mishima.

It was true that on many days the benefits were rather less apparent than the drawbacks; however, as Kazuya stepped off the plane onto the runway of his father's private island, he thought that time out of the gloomy house, on an island populated by barely a hundred people, most of whom were there to serve his needs (or rather, his family's), was exactly what he needed.

His younger brother Lee walked past him without a backward glance. He had turned nineteen days before and Kazuya had marked the occasion by dislocating his brother's shoulder. Lee, who had been looking forward to hang gliding and paragliding over the island, had not been able to forgive him. They barely had any time free between university, training, and their father's increasing demands of them at the Zaibatsu; to take Lee's precious hobbies from him was not something he easily forgave.

It wasn't as though it had been deliberate; he'd merely lunged clumsily at his brother, catching him off balance and knocking him off the bed to land awkwardly. Kazuya had hurriedly pulled on his gi pants and fled before Heihachi could burst in; what his father made of finding his younger son naked and crying out in agony on the ground, he didn't know, but either way, Lee's arm was now in a sling and he glared at Kazuya balefully.

Kazuya needed the space; some time walking by himself, reading in the sun and doing his kata on the sand would be good for him. He needed distraction from his father's agitating presence and he needed to bury those feelings about Lee that threatened to overcome his habitual coolness. His father had hinted in his sharp way (a hint that was an order, as Lee put it) that he should bring his textbooks along, study as diligently as Lee did, and Kazuya had flatly promised to, and then not bothered. If he needed to, he'd blame it on one of the servants.

Kazuya Mishima didn't believe in guilt. Guilt was weakness.

He joined Lee in the back of the car that was waiting for them at the tiny landing strip; Lee had slid a pair of aviator sunglasses on and stared out the window, deliberately avoiding his gaze. The golden sunshine gilded his silver hair, painted his smooth skin in shades of pale gold. He was too pale from spending his time indoors studying, working or training, out of the sunlight. In a few days, he would be tan and even more beautiful, Kazuya supposed. He turned away.

The car arrived at their island home, a modest residence compared to the Mishima Compound in Tokyo; there were only ten bedrooms and a sizeable garden. Out front, his father was raking the sand in his zen garden. He barely looked up to acknowledge their arrival. Kazuya glanced at him briefly, and followed their driver, who was carrying their suitcases, up to the house.

Kazuya had spent several holidays on that island, and though it was small and spare, his room there was one of his favourite places in the world. Though he usually kept the curtains pulled over the large windows during the day, shutting out all sunlight, at night he opened them so he could gaze out at the stars, which he could never see in Tokyo. He would linger there for hours with a book, or look through the box of old shells he'd collected when he was nine. At night, he would leave the house and walk for hours barefoot in the sand, breathing in the salt air, and feeling as close as he came to peace.

Down the hall, Lee was unpacking his things. His room was similar in size, but unlike Kazuya, Lee basked in the warm sunlight that shone through his window uninhibited. He liked to spend his alone time swimming, and he'd been looking forward to paragliding and hang gliding on this island for the first time. Now Kazuya had ruined that, and though he wouldn't expect an apology from his brother, an acknowledgement would be nice.

Lee sighed, and sat down on his bed. It would be months before he could train fully again; the doctor had said that the operation had gone well and they had minimised any risk of further damage. However, that was not good enough for their father. He'd raged at Lee all the way home, as though it had been Lee's fault, and Lee had to sit there and take it because the truth was not something he could tell his father and survive, to put it mildly.

They had been involved in a strange, dark relationship for the past eight months and Kazuya sharing affections with him didn't preclude Kazuya turning on him, or mean that Kazuya would suddenly start being pleasant to him. He doubted his brother still had it in him. A lifetime of abuse at their father's hands had seen to that. Still, Lee was no less hardened by his own life experiences, and he supposed they were the only two people in the world who could truly understand each other in this way. Compared to everything else, whatever existed with Kazuya was a source of solace for him; being Heihachi Mishima's adopted son came with many downsides.

He finished changing for dinner, annoyed at how long it took to dress himself with only one arm, and went downstairs.

Heihachi Mishima sat at the head of the table, exactly as he did in Tokyo. Kazuya sat as far from him as he could manage, at the opposite end of the table. They both looked up briefly and acknowledged Lee silently. Sighing internally, he took a seat in the middle of the table, equidistant from each of them. Their servants brought him a plate piled high with food, and he caught up his chopsticks, hungry after the flight, and began eating.

From the corner of his right eye, he saw Kazuya staring at him, but instead he turned expectantly towards his father.

Heihachi frowned, took a drink of his green tea, and looked at them both.

"I need to go back to Tokyo. A deal is in trouble and I need to personally sit in and make sure it happens."

Lee said nothing. It wasn't as though he could do much besides sunbathe and read anyway. At least he hadn't had the energy to finish unpacking yet.

Kazuya spoke, surprising them both.

"When are we going?"

Heihachi looked at his oldest son from beneath his bushy brows.

"I'm leaving after dinner; the plane will come for you two in a few days."

Lee raised his eyebrows, and without looking he knew his expression of surprise must also be mirrored on Kazuya's face.

Heihachi smirked. "I'll need the house for work; that means you out of the way. Do you think you can manage not to kill each other in my absence?"

"Yes Father," they murmured not quite in unison, not looking at each other.

Heihachi looked at Lee again. "Make sure you do your exercises. I won't have your mistake ruining my work on you."

They finished the meal in silence, and afterwards Lee went straight to his room, and sat in the window, watching his father's plane take off. He would have pulled out a cigarette but he was still awkward at lighting them one-handed, so instead he savoured the thought of a few free days without his father's imposing presence. Maybe he could really relax.

A creak outside his door disturbed his idle thoughts, and he whipped his silver head around.

It could only be Kazuya; the servants would knock.

He padded over to the door and opened it, revealing Kazuya skulking outside in the gloomy night. Kazuya looked at him. Lee looked back. He stood back, and allowed Kazuya to enter his room.

Lee took back his spot in the window, legs curled protectively to his chest, and watched his brother sit on his bed. Kazuya looked faintly annoyed; Lee couldn't tell if it was Lee's silence which he disapproved of, or just his usual demeanour.

It was petty, he knew, but he wasn't going to be the one to open the dialogue. Kazuya sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked directly at him.

He indicated the sling with his eyes.

"When does that thing come off?"

"Two weeks. But it'll be months before I can train properly again."

There was an expression he didn't recognise in Kazuya's eyes, something almost…No, Kazuya wouldn't say it. Sighing, Lee turned his head away and looked out at the stars. He didn't particularly enjoy sulking like this, it was undignified, but he knew how it annoyed his brother.

Kazuya remained quiet and Lee was wondering if he'd left when a shadow fell across him and he looked up to see his brother standing above him.

"You must be tired. Are you going to sit here much longer?"

"I don't know." Oh, it was painful talking to Kazuya like this. Just like it had been a few years ago.

"How do you dress and wash yourself with that?"

Kazuya's hand touched his good arm as he pointed to the sling.

"It's difficult, I admit, but I manage."

"I see. Maybe I could help you this evening."

Lee's head snapped up again and he saw the look of interest in his brother's eyes.

_Of course_.

He'd been a fool to think that Kazuya had come to apologise. He was a fool to even hope for some acknowledgement.

"Light me a cigarette."

Kazuya picked up the pack on his bed, with only two missing and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're not smoking?"

"It's too awkward to light them most of the time, so I'm trying to go without until this thing is off."

Why did he always have to tell Kazuya everything? He realised he was still waiting on a response from the stoic prick.

Kazuya lit the cigarette, frowning as he did so – he hated menthol cigarettes and said so often – and approached with it.

Lee reached out his good hand, greedy to inhale the cool smoke. "Give it."

Instead Kazuya slipped the cigarette between his lips. Lee dragged at it as he raised his hand up to catch it.

He puffed away for a minute before acknowledging that Kazuya was still standing there, arms folded, waiting for something.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"I got you that cigarette!"

"Oh?" Lee sucked furiously on the cigarette, dragging the last life out of it before squashing it out on the windowsill. He turned to his brother, with anger in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten the reason I can't light my own cigarettes at the moment?"

Kazuya looked deeply uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze away, but came to stand beside Lee, staring out the window.

Lee couldn't stop. He ploughed straight on.

"Do you know what he did when he found me naked and screaming the house down?"

Kazuya didn't say anything, but he looked directly at Lee, waiting.

"He said 'If I ever find you like this again, I'll cut it off.' He had to hold me up so I could pull my clothes on and go to the hospital. Our father, Kazuya!"

Lee's voice had risen to a shout, but he didn't care.

"You know I couldn't stay."

"Of course I knew that! We'd both be dead if he'd caught us. Do you think I don't know that?"

Kazuya's dark eyes burned fiercely.

Lee turned away, face twisted in disgust.

"It's pointless saying this to you anyway. You're a fucking _Mishima_. Mishimas don't apologise. Apologies are for the weak."

He closed his eyes, too angry to even look at his brother.

"You treat me like I'm nothing, Kazuya."

A pause, so long that he wondered if Kazuya had simply left, then Kazuya spoke softly, right next to his ear.

"You're _not_ nothing. Not to me."

Lee opened his eyes and looked at Kazuya for a long moment. The dark eyes were locked on him, fierce, and passionate.

Kazuya leaned in, and rubbed his nose against the side of Lee's face, eyes closed. Lee would have laughed and made fun of him if he'd seen Kazuya doing it to anyone else, but the first contact he'd had with his brother in a week overwhelmed him, and he breathed in the hot scent of Kazuya's body and the aftershave he liked, grateful for the closeness.

They stayed like that for a long moment. Kazuya stood up again, and indicated towards the bed. Lee just looked at him.

"What exactly do you imagine I can do in this state, Kazuya?"

Kazuya merely smirked and shook his head. "Not you, me."

Lee got off his window ledge and stretched, wincing as he bumped his shoulder, and walked to the bed. Kazuya gently took his shoulders and stopped him before he could sit down.

"Kazuya, what are you doi-" he began, but cut off abruptly as Kazuya began unbuttoning his shirt briskly. As he undid each button, Kazuya trailed a long, soft line of kisses down Lee's chest.

Normally when they met, it was rushed out of necessity and brutal and rough by preference – everything Lee loved, and he suspected Kazuya didn't know any other way to do it. This tenderness was new, and not unwelcome.

Kazuya slid his shirt down his arms and indicated that Lee should pull his left one out while he gently navigated the injured right arm out of its sling and out of the sleeve, before returning it to its binding.

His brother eyed his bare skin greedily, before undoing Lee's belt, which he flung on the floor with no fanfare whatsoever, and unbuttoned his trousers to reveal Lee's erection straining eagerly at his briefs.

Kazuya dragged them off him, and Lee stepped out of them, excited and confused and concerned.

"Lie down."

Kazuya was still fully clothed; his own erection was straining at his own trousers.

Lee lay down on the bed, and then Kazuya lay alongside him, and put his mouth straight on Lee's cock.

Lee gasped.

In all the months of whatever this was, Kazuya had never once gone down on him. Lee had done it to Kazuya, of course, but he had never asked and Kazuya had never offered. He watched hazily as Kazuya's mouth moved on him, feeling that strong tongue stroking away at him, the tight wet heat of the cruel mouth, and then Kazuya started really working on him, swallowing him, moving his head up and down.

Lee moaned softly, and watched Kazuya's face as he sucked him. Kazuya's eyes were closed, the long eyelashes meshed together in concentration. He held Lee down firmly against the bed with the weight of his upper body, one hand on his cock even as he played with his balls with the other, and Lee wriggled uncomfortably, wanting to thrust up into Kazuya's mouth instinctively, but Kazuya maintained control over Lee's lower body as he sucked and licked and teased.

Lee watched Kazuya's face as he worked, and soon he was gasping and pushing against his brother's iron grip. Kazuya felt the taste of precome on his tongue, and moved his hand down from Lee's balls to finger and probe his hole, sliding one finger in to tease his prostate. Lee whimpered, and Kazuya increased suction, enjoying his brother's cries.

Lee came hard into his mouth, hand clutching at Kazuya's hair, and Kazuya waited until he'd stopped coming, before swallowing and raising his head to look at Lee.

Lee lay back on the bed, utterly undone, breathing hard.

Kazuya grunted in satisfaction, and sat up to look down on him. He was still hard, and he took Lee's hand and pressed it to him.

Lee didn't need to be told twice. Carefully, he sat up, unzipped Kazuya with his good hand, and pulled out his heavy cock, which responded immediately to his touch.

"I hope you can still satisfy me?"

It wasn't really a question.

Kazuya leaned over Lee, breathing hard as Lee slowly and obligingly curled his hand around the thick shaft of his cock and began moving it up and down. He was pretty close judging by the slickness and the way his breathing was ragged and sharp, and Lee savoured the sounds he was making and the look on that face. Lee watched his face as he worked, and soon Kazuya was gripping Lee's hair tightly as Lee's hand moved faster and he squeezed as tightly as Kazuya could bear it. When Kazuya came all over his fist, gasping and red, Lee watched his face until Kazuya raised his eyes up again, before licking his fingers clean of his brother's semen.

Lee lay back on his bed and watched Kazuya through half-lidded eyes. He supposed Kazuya would leave now, as he usually did after their meetings.

Instead Kazuya began undressing.

"What are you doing? You can't sleep here. The staff will know."

"With Father gone I'm in charge, and I told them that we were not to be disturbed upon pain of termination."

The sharp look Kazuya gave him suggested that was the end of that subject; Lee supposed that he probably didn't want to know how Kazuya had intimidated them into compliance anyway.

"Don't think about it. Just know that they won't come up here until I say they can."

With that, Kazuya stripped off the last of his clothes, and lay down on Lee's left side, not touching him, but close enough for Lee to feel the powerful heat radiating off him. He grunted, and dropped effortlessly into sleep.

Lee watched him. He didn't doubt his brother's word. Their servants were frightened of them; he saw the wariness in their eyes as they addressed Kazuya at meals.

They would not be disturbed.

He lay flat on his back, as he had been forced to sleep since the injury, and drifted off after a while, comforted by the feel of Kazuya's solid form next to him.

The sunlight woke him some hours later, warm on his face, and Lee threw his arm over his eyes to shield them, squinting against it.

Kazuya still slept peacefully. Lee decided against disturbing him. He edged away from him and off the bed, and padded softly out of the room to shower.

He decided to go out and sunbathe, and dressed himself in a blue Speedo he'd bought back when he'd been anticipating parasailing and swimming. At least it was easy to dress in. Shrugging on a robe, he headed down to the kitchen, and ate a quick breakfast, observing the muted chatter of the staff, who paid him little attention. Lee supposed they were relieved that they didn't have to deal with Heihachi – and that Kazuya was nowhere to be seen.

Outside, he carried a towel and one of his robotics textbooks under his arm, along with tanning lotion. There was a wall about ten minutes' walk from the house on the beach that he knew well. In front of it, there were a couple of loungers with umbrellas, most probably placed there for Heihachi and Kazuya's mother. Lee adjusted the umbrella to allow the sun to reach his skin. He shook the towel over the lounger and stretched across it, enjoying the warm air on his bare skin and opened his textbook.

About half an hour later, his peace was disturbed by Kazuya emerging from further up the path. He wore only his white gi pants, red gloves and footguards. With his back to Lee, he began going through his kata, every move and pose precise and perfect.

Lee shut his book and watched, half admiring and half jealous. He had not been allowed to learn Mishima Karate, due to not being a Mishima in blood, and its brutal fluidity was fascinating to him. Kazuya's grace and concentration was riveting, and Lee couldn't take his eyes off him.

Finally Kazuya finished, bowed, and then stretched lazily, and the spell was broken. Turning, he began walking over to Lee.

He sat on the other lounger and looked at Lee. His skin was beaded lightly with sweat, and it was already beginning to darken.

Kazuya nodded towards the lotion. "Want me to put that on you?"

Lee was wary. "Are you sure we won't be disturbed?"

Kazuya was untroubled. He smirked. "I told them I was practicing my kata, and that my father would have suitable punishments for anyone who disturbed his son's training."

_Yes, that would do it_, Lee supposed.

"Come on," Kazuya urged. "Turn over and I'll do your back."

Lee gingerly rolled over onto his stomach, and no sooner had he done so than Kazuya sat heavily on his backside, and he heard the pop of the lid of the lotion.

Kazuya's firm hands were soon stroking the lotion into the back of his neck, his shoulders and his back, working and massaging his muscles as his fingers pressed the lotion into his skin, and Lee lay there and enjoyed every second of it.

Kazuya evidently did too, as Lee could feel his thick erection prodding into his arse, which Kazuya was none too shy about rubbing against him.

Kazuya got off him, and switched his body around to work on Lee's legs and arse. Lee shivered as those hard fingertips rubbed and caressed his skin, and he shifted uncomfortably as his own arousal was increasingly difficult to ignore.

"Kazuya?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think that area's covered now."

Kazuya pulled his fingers out of Lee's Speedo, and Lee couldn't see his brother's face, but he just knew he was smirking in that infuriating way he had.

He stood abruptly.

"Wait here, I'm going back to the house for something."

Before Lee could object, he'd vanished. He had to smile. By the time Kazuya got back to the house, he would have composed himself. Such was his iron will.

His back was dry, so he rolled over. His skin tingled from Kazuya's touch.

Kazuya reappeared, and there was a look of mischief in his eyes, which immediately made Lee suspicious. His hands were behind his back.

Lee arched a brow.

Kazuya smirked.

"Pick a hand."

"The right one?"

Kazuya drew out his right hand. He was holding an ice cream cone straight from the freezer. The frost was already melted in the heat.

"What was in your other hand?"

Smirking, Kazuya held out a tube of lubricant.

"You only determined the order."

He held out the ice cream to Lee.

"I thought you could do with this, you look…warm."

Lee rolled his eyes, and took the ice cream. It was a chocolate cone, a sickly-looking thing. He did have a sweet tooth, but he usually tried to avoid sugar for the sake of his training regime.

Kazuya sat down on the lounger beside him and eyed him.

Lee undid the wrapper and licked experimentally. The ice cream was cool and more refreshing than he'd expected it to be. He took another lick, enjoying the creamy sweetness.

Kazuya was watching.

Smiling, Lee took a long, slow lick of the cone, taking the top off in one swift go, while gazing deeply into his brother's eyes. Kazuya watched as he ran his tongue over the dribbles of ice cream, and Lee savoured the way Kazuya's hands were tight on the edge of the lounger, as though he was trying to prevent himself from springing at Lee.

"That is…_God_," Kazuya huffed, eventually forcing himself to turn away. Lee smiled, but only for a second, as Kazuya sat on the edge of his lounger and took the remains of the cone from Lee's hand.

He flung it aside, and leaned forward to lick a bit of chocolate sauce from the corner of Lee's mouth. Had this been under normal circumstances, Kazuya would never have been so patient. But he had to wait for Lee's arm to heal before trying anything rough again, and he didn't have a choice in the manner of his approach.

Instead, Kazuya gently pushed him back, taking care not to disturb Lee's arm, until Lee lay under him on the lounger, with Kazuya holding himself off Lee's top half with his powerful arms.

Lee stirred uneasily.

"Kazuya, are you sure nobody will see us?"

"They won't. And if they do…"

Kazuya let the unfinished sentence hang between them. Lee decided he would rather not know the rest of it.

Kazuya was hard against him, and Lee shifted against him, enjoying the way Kazuya's face looked when he did that. The sun painted their skin in shades of gold, and as their mouths met, Lee was intensely aware of everything; the smell of the sea, the feel of sunlight on his skin, the lingering sweetness of the ice cream, the scent of Kazuya's skin. He was groaning softly in the back of his throat, still conscious of being heard, and he inhaled sharply as Kazuya pushed his Speedo aside with indelicate haste.

"Kazuya…"

"Shhhhh," Kazuya replied, before sitting back on Lee's hips, leaving Lee exposed beneath him.

"Raise your legs," Kazuya ordered. Lee did so, too aroused to question.

Kazuya unscrewed his tube of lubricant and quickly prepared his fingers.

He reached between Lee's legs and slid one finger in smoothly, grazing Lee's prostate. Lee gasped, and Kazuya smirked as he reached for Lee's cock with his other hand and began stroking him steadily.

Kazuya's larger body held him in place there and Lee couldn't move much of his upper half. It was entirely deliberate on his brother's part, and he clearly enjoyed it. His eyes burned with dominance, and as he slid another finger in, he watched Lee's face closely.

Lee wriggled in frustration beneath him, as Kazuya took his time, and slowly he realised; for Kazuya, who was normally so brutal and rough with his affections, this was just another form of sadism for him.

He loved it.

Kazuya's fingers were stroking away and Lee felt himself getting close. His breaths were coming harder now, and he was covered in a fine film of sweat. Kazuya knew the signs and his smirk widened as he gripped tighter and pushed his fingers in harder. Soon Lee was gasping and choking on his brother's name as he came all over his belly, his chest and Kazuya's fist.

Kazuya sat back and smirked, clearly satisfied with his efforts.

As Lee recovered and his heart rate returned to normal, he realised he must have cried out. But there was only the sea and the empty sky to hear; no human in sight besides Kazuya.

Their first time had been in the garden of the Compound eight months ago. Lee had chosen it for its lack of surveillance; the Tekken Force patrolled the grounds but that particular corner of the garden was so well-sheltered that they never went there.

Lee noticed these things. He had survived two years homeless as a child by noticing things that others didn't have to.

There was nothing normal about any of it; it was entirely fucked. In its own way, whatever existed between them got them through the casual horror of life with Heihachi.

What had happened between them the past two days was nothing less than a holiday from their usual experience; when they returned to Tokyo, things would be different. They would be _normal_. It would be furtive; snatched kisses in the rare minutes they were alone together, Kazuya's protective touch after another beating from Heihachi; the way Lee would look at Kazuya from behind their father's back as they ranted. Unpredictable and rushed meetings.

Things could never be as they were at this point, and maybe that was necessary.

For now, time was short, and Lee intended to enjoy every second of their accidental holiday. He lay out on his lounger, sated, and enjoyed the sun on his skin, and Kazuya's eyes on him.


End file.
